Miscommunication
by DEfy'GRavitY95
Summary: Fiyero is confused, quite a normal day then. But instead, he and Elphaba are running from the Wizard and his distraught fiancee while Elphaba is having complications believing his motives.. probably been done before but who doesn't love a new Fiyeraba!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so please enjoy! I would like to thank my best friend who introduced me to fanfiction otherwise I wouldn't be where I am today :)**

**I would like feedback but try not to overdo on the bad things. Balance is the key!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. If I did, I would be marching down right now to enlist all my favourite people to make a film of Wicked RIGHT NOW **

She was fast. He would give her that.

Had it not been for the training provided by the fraud they were now running from, he would be finding it hard to keep up. However, it had paid off. He was stalking her again, but this time it was different. She was actually willing him to chase her because she now knew of his reasons for the time he had spent hunting her, all laid out like an open book. He grinned like a fool as he fully realised that now she knew everything he had been trying to tell her. The object of his thoughts had just slowed down in front of him at a fork in another never ending corridor to the exit. He took this as an opportunity to tell her his ironic finding in the change in their relationship

'Elphaba' he said, grabbing hold of her shoulder, 'don't you find it funny that-'

SLAP!

Fiyero's inside joke was cut off as he reached to hold his throbbing cheek, instead his internal thought process was focused on the fact that despite her size, she had one Oz of an aim.

'You IMBECILE! What in Oz NAME do you reckon you are PLAYING AT! You, Captain, have just cost valuable time for an escape and all because you just happened to have the most Oz damned thought that following me would improve your chances of turning me in! Well didn't work out did it? We're now both being chased and I don't want-'

Fiyero was confused. She was acting as if this was a strategy to return to the Wizard. He thought he had made his intentions very clear back in the Throne Room He wanted to be with her, escape with her. OZ, he lo-

'And to be honest, I think I have been very calm until now, letting you waltz after me without throwing curses but then you have the nerve to ask if I find this funny! Oz, I'm so mad, I can't decide where to hit you next!'

Elphaba was fuming. How dare he! He had the audacity to still be following her, probably leaving a trail for his dim guards to pick up later.

'Elphaba, you don't understand, I want to _come with you_. Not catch you unawares and drag you back to that poser! I've wasted all this time searching for you, do you think I'm going to let you run off again?' Fiyero hissed.

'Why do you keep saying that? There is no need to try and gain my trust, I could lose you by just turning a corner, letting you go back to your grand celebratory ball. All you're doing is making yourself look suspicious the longer you pathetically try and tag along after me!'

'Well maybe I want to look suspicious, because I want you to have to take me with you because I want to be with you and because I WANT YOU!' Fiyero yelled back.

'I THINK I HEARD SOMETHING OVER THERE' came the voice of a guard, almost upon them.

'Now looked what you've done!' seethed the Captain

'Me! You're the one deliberately trying to draw their attention' the green witch cried.

The sound of the footsteps was growing closer, one corridor left and they would be spotted. Knowing that he was going to pay for this later, but was not about to lose hold of her again, Fiyero clamped his hand over her mouth and pulled her into an alcove just in time for the men to fly past.

When they had progressed down the corridor, Fiyero looked down to meet a pair of eyes glaring at him with such aversion, it was a surprise his hand was intact.

'mfff grgrth ffe yfff gthhreee rfthgggll refffh!' was all that came from the smothered mouth of the emerald woman.

'Nope, sorry Elphie, but I can't understand a word you're saying, maybe I should take my hand off you' smirked the hunter.

As he uncovered her lips, Elphaba glared at him as she recovered her breathing.

'Fiyero?'

'Yes?'

Elphaba smiled in such a sickly sweet way Fiyero shuddered in fear

'Cover my mouth again, and from that moment onwards you will no long be able to feel the wind in your hair'

'Got it'

Elphaba sighed. 'So you've lost your guard. No need for you to pursue me any longer'. And with that, she made to pick up her broom and leave for the now deserted.

Fiyero was not having that. 'No. I don't want you to leave. Not without me anyway', grabbing her hand to stop her in her tracks.

**Don't worry, got one more bit to go, otherwise it would be a bit odd to end here.**

**PLEASE review so I know whether or not I should write anything else :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It's 11pm at night and I was going to leave this until tomorrow but then I saw I already had TWO reviews! So this chapter is dedicated to changed-for-good111 and darkgemwildcat!**

**Okay, confession time... I am an HUGE fan of darkgemwildcat and all their Wicked and Merlin fics and when I saw I had two reviews with one from darkgem I literally eeeped and did a very bad and cringy happy dance which made my dog give me a very strange look**

**Anyway... I managed to breathe and upload this! Not very good but mushy so what more can you ask for**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope. Zippo. Nada :(**

She whipped her head around as Fiyero braced himself for another attack. But rather than a scolding, Elphaba gazed down at their entwined hands, green and bronze fused together. He would have loved to have down what was swirling in her head as from the way she was avoiding eye contact, he knew that she had noted the similarity of this occasion with the day in the poppy field. His heart rate lifted in hope.

'Fine.' Elphaba said so quietly, Fiyero had to crane his head down to hear. 'But don't think you're coming because I enjoy your company, I just…' she said, lifting her head to meet his eyes '…need an extra hand sometimes, you're going back to Glinda when you're required no longer, got it?'

With that, Elphaba started pacing towards the next turn, trying desperately hard not to notice too much what the Winkie Prince behind her was doing. Well, maybe one glance. No, that was too much. He had that adorable half grin on that made her insides go all…sparkly. Elphaba snorted at herself. Adorable? Sparkly? Not getting enough sleep last night after a raid was catching up with her.

'y'know, Elphaba, I've been thinking…'

'Oh really? There's a first.' yes, that was more like it. No a mention of fluffy words in sight.

'really? I thought we were going to keep the fighting to a minimum seeing as we BOTH wouldn't want me to have to put my hand over your mouth when the guards hear you shouting. But anyway, I was thinking, I am really that bad? I was hoping you wouldn't mind me staying with you on a more permanent basis' Fiyero held his breath. There, he had said it.

Elphaba stopped, as his words seems to hit her in slow motion. She turned towards, trying to keep all the effects of sleep deprivation that caused… words to come out her mouth.

'Really? You would want to stay? And let me suffer you until the time I can find a way out?'

Despite the mask of sarcasm, Fiyero could tell she was seeking reassurance that if she got her hopes up he wouldn't leave her. 'Nope. You're stuck with me. Forever. Never let you out of sight. All the time'

Elphaba smiled before realised what she was doing. She sniffed. 'Don't make me change my mind by going all creepy. Oz, sometimes you can be dramatic, Tiggular. Now, there's the window, so come on'

Fiyero looked at her. Then at the window. Then back again. 'Yes, a window is used to look out of. What about it?' Elphaba didn't seem to be listening and was more focused on a ratty old book. She seemed to be chanting long and complicated words that even Fiyero Tiggular, with his new found intelligence could not understand. She had finally lost it. First the observation of the window and now this? Elphaba had stopped chanting and reached for her broom.

'Well then, don't just stand there! Open the window, for Oz's sake, we haven't got all day.' Fiyero complied, hoping if he just went with it, she would return back to sanity. 'Right well, I've never actually had a second person on here but you're around the size of a Tiger so let's give it a go'

Elphaba had mounted her broom and looked expectantly at him. 'Well hurry up then! You can't be that brainless to not know where to sit on a broom'

Fiyero shook himself out of his confused daze and positioned himself on the broom, feeling rather idiotic. 'So, what are we going to do no-ARRGGHH!'

Before he had finished his sentence, the broom underneath them had risen parallel to the window. 'Umm.. Fiyero? I would duck because this window we are approaching doesn't seem that-' But Elphaba was cut off by the sound of skull against glass. Fiyero groaned holding his head.

'Too late'

The last trace of the two was the cackle of laughter from their silhouette against the rising sun.

**Sorry, awful ending but I liked the image in my head.. **

**Please review because.. well, my dog seemed to enjoy my happy dance :)**

**xx**


End file.
